The Public School System Of Yakiyah
This page is about a historical government system. This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. Go here to see what happened to them.The current curriculum being taught in Yakiyah varies from sub-faction to sub-faction, as previously citizens on the planet were taught to only do one particular job at which point their education was capped and they were indebted into service for life for A.C.R.E.. Citizens who were previously only taught to do manual labor or administrative work are being taught now how to run things on their own. The more radical sub-factions teach citizens about class consciousness, how to democratize their workplace, as well as how to take on different jobs themselves, for instance people who would run things in an office setting now being forced to work a combine and being taught inefficiently by ACRE, would be taught how to run the machinery themselves. Education is not only limited to the way in which things are being run on the planet but what was previously not taught to citizens as well, literacy is one of them. Subjects only relegated to be taught to the upper classes, such as history, philosophy, engineering, chemistry, biology and everything in between are now being taught to citizens so as not to rely only on services offered by nobles. Positions previously only held by upper nobles and administrators are now being expanded to citizens in order to remove any monopoly of power from the nobility, for instance, people are being trained to work as doctors, scientists, engineers, lawyers, psychics, technicians, etc. through the process of training is a long one. = Communal Child Care Facilities (CCCFs) = Each commune is expected to provide communal child care facilities catering from newborns through to when the child moves into full time schooling. Whilst these communal child care facilities will often be run on a commune level sometimes, especially in urban areas, combining these facilities across multiple communes makes the most sense. Small CCCFs are often run by people from the local commune who have time to spare and some amount of expertise in the field. All educators will require background check by Ministry of Health and Social Affairs officials to certify such educators have no record of committed child or relational abuse. CCCFs staff who are not full time will require a partially less stringent checks. However those CCCFs who cater for groups of communes will often employ full time, live in, staff to run the facilities. The largest facilities, often found within large urban areas and/or those that cater to large amounts of refugees and orphans will have full catering, educational and medical facilities and staff on site. Medical facilities will include psychologists and/or therapists in their medical staff. These staff will be prioritized for CCCFs in the following order: largest quantity of refugee children, largest quantity of orphaned children, CCCFs with unique psychological issues. CCCFs are expected to be able to cater for children whose guardians work or are active during all hours of the day and as such will be expected to operate day and night providing boarding services for those children who guardians are required to take extended periods of leave. Ship crews, soldiers etc. During these periods of extended boarding the CCCFs will be eligible for 75% of that child's UBI payment to cover living costs. There is no upper limit to how long a child my stay at a CCCF. As such they also double up as orphanages with children often being left there for their guardians never to return. Child refugees from other worlds in the sector that have been rescued and delivered to freedom in Yakiyan controlled space are often sent to CCCFs first, no matter their age, so that they may be assessed by the staff and then placed in a more suitable home, be that foster housing or a state run boarding facility. Demographics & Engagement Numbers Each commune (circa. 100 people) will have around 41 children using a CCCF or School in some description. For areas with a much higher orphan/ refugee population this could reasonably be expected to be significantly higher. Communes that merge their CCCFs into single larger facilities could expect to be catering to at least several hundred children at any given time. = School Years = As a general rule children start full time schooling from the age of around 5, however the exact age of enrollment into education is dependant on the child, commune and local educational institutions. There is no official upper age for formalised education on Yakiyah. Those that do not progress into higher/ further education will see their schooling end with the completion of their MENTOR Assessment. Administration Each child on Yakiyah is expected to enroll in some form of educational institution when they come of age. It will be the responsibilities of the The Communal Assemblies and The Municipal Councils to oversee these educational institutions; setting the school days, setting the curriculum, education styles etc. Boarding Similar to the situation with the CCCFs, Yakiyan schools are expected to provide boarding facilities for those students whose guardians are away or those who are in the guardianship of the state. Required Curriculum There is no official curriculum on Yakiyah, the specifics of each communes educational system are for each commune to develop and implement themselves. There are however a few over-arching specifications laid out by the MINEAR, these include the following: Communication IT, Programming, Languages, including spoken, written and computer. Data Science Maths, Statistics, ‘The Sciences’ Culture This includes the traditional topics such a literature and history, as well as Revolutionary Theory with a few authors such as Karl Engels being included as mandatory. Art, dance, drama, poetry, painting, sculpture etc. Extended Self-Defence These classes will often be taught by a YakDef Officer on secondment to the school specifically there to provide this education. It is expected that these posts will be filled by elder members of the planetary militias who would normally be nearing retirement. Every student graduating high school is expected to have a 10 in marksmanship, survival training, and physical fitness. Exceptions may be made for replacing marksmanship with other skills should the student provide the necessary justification as a conscientious objector. Once graduated from school each student is assigned a Militia Unit. Opting Out/ Conscientious objector Opting Out of both the training and assignment to a Militia Unit is possible but comes with significant social stigma. Conscientious objectors are expected to perform some other tasks or training to benefit the community to make up for their unwillingness to defend their people with force. Medical training is a common choice for members of the pacifist group The Friends Of Yakiyah (FoY), with FoY medical schools being considered some of the best for learning trades in these fields Graduation and Assessment A.K.A. The MENTOR Program When the student reaches graduation from their education institution each student will be assigned a drone from the Ministry of Education and Research that is hooked up to the central educational VI. “The Ministry of Education's Noometric Tester for Official Ranking”, or MENTOR for short is the official title given to these drones. There is no specified age at which the MENTOR Program Assessment is undertaken, however it is usually taken around the age of 16. It is the responsibility of the local communes educational authority to nominate their students for the assessment. These drones are assigned to an individual student which they follow for a period of around 1 to 2 weeks assessing nearly every aspect of the students life. As part of this assessment the drone will set the students problems to overcome and often be asking questions, either abstract or linked to the current situation the student finds themselves in. Rather than just assessing the students ability to write the correct answer on a piece of paper it assess the students abilities to implement what they have learnt in real world (ish) scenarios. It combines assessments from multiple areas of study into single problems and allows the students to choose their own paths towards solving the problems presented to them. The drones will often set problems in a conversational style, occasionally getting the student to pause to do maths problems, or suggesting that they go vault a fence or similar physical activity. The drones not only score the student on the whether or not they correctly achieved the goal of the exercise/ question but on how they went about solving it. Often extra points can be awarded for lateral thinking, out of the box solutions and bypassing problems entirely. [OOC Note: This system will be ludicrously complex, expensive and be fraught with administrative and technological problems, which would of course require a monumental bureaucracy to keep operational.] Each individual area of assessment is graded on a score between 1-20 with each of these disciplines being used to calculate the final average MENTOR Score. A total average score of 10 is considered a pass and the student may now leave formalised education if they so wish. A total average score of above a 15 is considered to be a very good exiting score with students who score above a 15 often being sought out by the various newly established centers of higher education, or to be apprentices to skilled crafters, doctors, military officers etc. [OOC Note: a score of 15+ is expected to confer 1 skill point upon the student to spend in the field in which they ‘excelled’] Students who score above a 19 are considered to be gifted and are invariably drafted straight into the ministries, government, military or research institutions. [OOC Note: a score of 19+ is expected to confer 2 skill points upon the student to spend in the field(s) in which they ‘excelled’] It is rumored that MENTOR Drones also double up as surveillance drones but this is dismissed as pure paranoia by The Yakiyan Mandate. [OOC Note: They totally double up as surveillance drones] MENTOR Drone Stat Block (proposed) Proposed Build Cost (per drone): Hull - Stalker Drone - 1,000c Fitting - Environmental Power - 4,000c Fitting - Expert System - 5,000c Fitting - Observation Suite - 250c TOTAL Cost - 10,250c = Higher Education = Universities Colleges Apprenticeships Military Training (YakDef) This section is still WIP, unlikely to be finished so is published as is for posterity. Universities It is unlikely that ACRE would have built places of higher education on Yakiyah, it is much more likely that if someone was to be given that level of training they would have been sent to Demnoph. Some information is needed on any new universities that will be opened on Yakiyah. Apprenticeships Civil Military The main route by which officers will be trained for YakDef going forwards. Rather than a central military academy, which will take time, money etc to get up and running for now apprenticeship to current Military leadership is a quick an effective way to train officers. Proposal 1.a - Up in the Mining Zones and Down to the Agri-farms “The Privileged People’s Participation Program” or P4 Whilst the P4 program has yet to be adopted by the Planetary Parliament or Ministry of Education and Research it is proving to be a popular program within certain Prefectures who have adopted it or similar policies on their own. Neo-Medellín specifically was one of the first prefectures to adopt the policy. Certain privileged children* on Yakiyah are required to undertake this who are found by their local commune educational authorities in need of additional instruction in the case of common worker’s tasks(Agri-labour and less specialized industry). * Any person under the age of 20 residing on Yakiyan longer than 30 days and likely one of the following; # Any legal minor within two generations of SIGNET recognized nobility will be required by Yakiyan law to undertake the program. # Any legal minor who is direct offspring, niece, or nephew of a current or former Corporate Manager level or above will be required by Yakiyan law to undertake the program. Due to the specifics of selecting such P4 students, those chosen for this program will most often be between the ages of 15-17. This is to ensure Yakiyan students even in cities have their talents educated in entirety through collaboration with more rural communes. Once P4 students arrive in their assigned areas they should, “begin to build up and take root” as one EAR official stated. It is the responsibility of these Agri-labour and less specialized industry workers to re-educate their P4 comrades. This program will also helps prevent overpopulation in certain urban centers. These P4 students once selected must spend a minimum of 5 Yakiyan months in their respective areas before they may return to their original commune for re-evaluation so that they may become strong Yakiyan youth. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Education Category:Yakiyahn Mandate